Dessert
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Jane is having trouble sleeping, keeping her mind focused, and just relaxing. Maura offers suggestions to help. M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**This is as close to smut as I get. Characters aren't mine. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, Warner Brothers, TNT, and other assorted people. I get nothing from this but the fun of writing it. Do be warned, I never proof read, but I normally luck out and only miss a few things. ;-)**

* * *

><p>"You're bouncing," Frost's voice was flat and irritated. After working on the same case for over three days and still coming up with nothing, everyone was on edge. His partner's habit of becoming increasingly fidgety whenever she was irritated was annoying him more than the lack of evidence. "Go take a walk or something."<p>

Jane's eyes were glued to the folder of information on her desk, and they remained there for a long moment even as she stopped her leg from moving. With heavy sigh, she slowly looked up from the pile of gathered and useless information. "This sucks."

Not bothering to look away from his computer screen, he nodded sagely. "Yes," his voice was still flat, "listening to you Riverdance under your desk sucks. I agree."

"Funny." She gave him a hard look, realized he was ignoring her, and went back to her file. "There's got to be something we're missing here, some little piece of evidence that we overlooked or something. The question is, what? _What_ is it we're missing to link this to Hargrove?"

Frost shrugged. "Maybe he really didn't do it?"

"He did it." The senior detective shook her head in aggravation. "My gut says he did it. I just need to figure out how to link him to the crime scene. I _know_ he was there that night." She glanced up, slamming a hand on her desk. "What the hell am I missing?"

"Look, Jane," Frost finally took his eyes from his computer, "why don't you take a break? You've been working this case pretty hard. Maybe, if you walked away from it, when you come back to it something will pop out at you? When was the last time you stepped out for lunch or even _had_ lunch since this thing started?"

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Go get lunch with Doctor Isles. This will still be here when you get back," he nodded to the folder on his desk. "Take as long as you need. I got you."

"I can't just stop working on…"

"Go." He stood up and walked to her side of the desks, pulling her blazer from the back of her chair. "I mean it. You're driving me nuts, you're not going to get anything done if you're hungry _and _tired, and I'm tired of listening to you try to cover up your yawns. Go get something to eat and then go take a nap. I mean it. Go."

She glared at him from her seat. "Hey," she made a grab for her blazer but he pulled it from her reach, "you forget who the senior officer is here? You can't tell me what to do, Frost. Where do you get off," she stopped herself, clearly shocked at how quickly her anger had gotten the best of her. Suddenly quiet, she pushed the papers back into the folder, closed it, locked her computer, shut the monitor off, and slowly stood up. Without a word, she took her blazer from her partner, and slipped it on. "I'll be back in a few hours."

He nodded. "I'll be here."


	2. Chapter 2

"Maura?" Jane stepped into the medical examiner's office, not bothering to knock.

The doctor stopped working and turned to the haggard looking detective. "Jane? What's wrong?"

"Frost told me to go eat with you and take a nap," the lanky woman crossed her arms and pouted as she leaned against the doorframe.

Quirking an eyebrow at the phrasing of the words that just left her friend's mouth, Maura responded quietly, "I see."

"This case," Jane rolled her eyes, "I've got nothing, and it's driving me nuts. Three days we've been working it, and there are no leads. I can't figure it out, but I know Hargrove did it. I just have to find the link. There's got to be a link, but my mind just keeps going around in this circle and I can't," she closed her eyes. "I can't stop thinking about it, but what I keep thinking is the same stuff over and over again. I think I'm driving myself crazy."

Ignoring the chance to correct her friend on matters of sanity, the honey brunette chose a different direction to take the conversation, "When was the last time you had a full night's sleep?"

"Before this case. Every time I try to sleep, my brain won't shut up about it, and, before you ask, I've tried meditation." Jane pushed from against the door frame and propelled herself forward to start pacing in front of her friend's desk. "I can't focus. Well," she rolled her eyes, "the only think I can focus on is this damned case."

"When was the last time you had a substantial meal? The vending machine does not count." Maura's eyes followed Jane's path in front of her as she waited for a response.

Jane ran a hand through her hair as she thought about it. "When was the last time we ate together?"

"This past Sunday. Jane, that is entirely too long to go without proper nutrition or sleep. It's no wonder you're having difficulty." The doctor stood, pulling her purse from her desk drawer. "You're coming home with me. Angela is working the overnight shift today, so she's currently asleep, and all of my work is relatively caught up. Come on, let's get you fed and so you can take a nap."

"Wait a minute," Jane stopped pacing, "I'm not going home with you, Maura. I'll go eat in the caf with you, and maybe catch a few on your sofa in here, but that's as far as you get. There's no way I'm going home in the middle of the day to sleep until I've got something." She crossed her arms and held her ground.

Maura rolled her eyes. "Fine, then let's go eat in the café."

"Thank you," the detective answered as she followed the ME to the elevators.


	3. Chapter 3

"Got anything I can take to knock me out for a couple of hours so I can sleep on your sofa?" Jane asked as she followed Maura into the women's restrooms in the basement.

"No, Jane, I don't. I can't believe you won't simply go home to take a nap. The sofa in office is a poor substitute for a bed." The doctor turned the faucet on to let the water run warm as she clicked the soap dispenser a few times. "I'm also annoyed that the dressing for my salad tipped over. I thought I'd gotten all of it off of my hands." She frowned as she meticulously began to wash her hands.

"Sorry about that. I guess my reflexes are little slow. In my defense, I didn't realize that coffee cup was full. You should have warned me that you refilled it while I was in the bathroom."

Maura's eyes narrowed as she regarded her friend in the mirror's reflection. "I'll make a note of that for next time."

"Man," Jane was starting to whine. "This sucks. My brain won't shut up, I can't sleep, and I can't think well enough to do anything but keep the same thoughts running around in my head. It's like the record in my head has a giant scratch on it. If the needle doesn't stop skipping soon, I'm going to have to drink myself unconscious."

"You could masturbate." Maura turned to the suddenly quiet and very red detective. "It would work faster to relax you both mentally and physically, and it would do so without the possible side effects of drinking."

"Maura! We. Are. In. Public." Jane glanced nervously around. "What _is_ it with you and," she dropped her voice, whispering, "_sex," _before bringing her voice back up to a normal level, "anyway? Why is it that every time I have a problem – pain, tiredness, sleep deprivation – your first 'helpful' suggestion is… is… _that_?"

"To masturbate," the honey brunette stated again, not bothering to lower her voice despite the detective's obvious uncomfortableness. "Or to have sex, whichever you prefer to reach orgasm."

Jane's face grew redder, eyes growing wide. "Stop saying that! Someone is going to hear you."

"I don't understand why you're so embarrassed, Jane. It's a perfectly reasonable solution, it's healthy, it's natural, and I think it's a little naïve on your part to think that I would think you _don't_ know the benefits of orgasms."

"Oh my God, I can't believe we're even talking about this. No. You know what? We're _not_ talking about this. Maura, I'm at work. Even _if_ what you're suggesting were an option I'd consider, it's not like I'm going to do _that_ in your office. That's just… I can't even… just… no." She shook her head. "Ew. No."

"Well, no. My office would be a poor choice. There's no ability for privacy there because of the windows. But," she glanced around the still unoccupied restroom, "this restroom remains empty most of the time. Very few women work in the building, and fewer still venture down here to use these facilities. I could stand outside the door, if you like, to keep people out until you were done."

Jane's jaw dropped. Unable to come up with a response, she simply gestured wildly and shook her head in the negative for a time before taking in a gasping breath of air and saying with a squeak to her voice, "Seriously?"

Realizing her suggestion was going nowhere quickly, Maura decided to change tactics. "Do not think you'd be able to," she stopped short of using the word again lest Jane walk out on her, "without help?"

"I… without help? What do you mean? No, don't answer that. I don't want know." Jane held her hand out as if that would stop the flow of words from her friend.

"I mean that, if you need a partner to help you reach… release, then I think I could be of assistance." As soon as the words left her mouth, Maura realized how it sounded and quickly attempted to backtrack. "I mean, I know of several men in the building who find you attractive, and, if you were looking for…"

"Just stop." The hand Jane was holding up landed with a thud on her forehead. Voice tired, she said wearily, "The hole you're digging is deep enough already. Stop while you're behind."

"I'm only trying to help, Jane. I know you've been stressed, tired, and unable to relax. I've observed the increase in your tension over the past few days, and, based on what you've told me this afternoon, I really do think this would help." The doctor frowned, unhappy with how things were turning out.

Dropping her hand, Jane gave a smirk, "And you're willing to help me with that?" She raised an eyebrow suggestively as she gave a snort of amusement.

"Well yes… no… yes… that's not exactly how I meant it," Maura groaned. "This isn't going very well, is it?"

"No, not so much." Jane moved to lean against the counter, silently caught up in her thoughts for a moment. "Besides," she said almost to herself, "I wouldn't want our first time to be a quickie in the bathroom anyway."

Maura turned with a start. "What did you say?"

Jane shook her head, shrugging. "I said I wouldn't want our… nothing. I didn't say anything."

"No, you did. You said you wouldn't want our _first time_ to be a quickie in the bathroom. Jane, I heard you. That's what you said." The smaller woman moved to stand in front of the detective. "Tell me everything. Right. Now."

Clearly panicked, the dark haired brunette frantically looked around the room. "I think my phone is buzzing me. Let me just…"

"No, Jane." Maura placed her hands on Jane's arms. "You don't get to step away from this that easily. Tell me."

"I… Maura, I'm tired. I'm stressed. It's been a long week. Sometimes the stuff I say when I'm like this isn't stuff I'd normally say. I mean, could you just cut me a little break here?" The muscles in Jane's jaw flexed.

"No, I don't think so. Not this time." The doctor stepped forward, closing the distance between them and effectively pinning the detective between her and the counter. "You're tired, you're stressed, and you need help." Maura's voice dropped as she leaned in, taking a chance. "Let me help you."

"I… it'll ruin everything." Jane leaned back as far as she could, her head hitting the mirrored wall behind her.

"It will change things, yes," Maura nodded, not moving forward but not moving back. "But I don't think it would ruin anything."

"It's the public bathroom beside the morgue. That's not really my idea of a good start to things," with a wince as her back popped, Jane tried to pull free of Maura's grasp only to find the doctor to be stronger than she expected.

"We've always done things differently. Why should we stop now?" Maura tilted her head, waiting, eyes darkening with each passing moment.

Jane slowly licked her lips as she thought. "What if someone hears us?"

"Then I guess you'll just have to be quiet, won't you?" A devilish smirk on her face, Maura stepped back, grabbed her purse, and pulled Jane into the handicapped stall.


	4. Chapter 4

_On fire._ That was the only thought Jane's mind could hold on to as her hands gripped the bar running along the wall behind her. Pants discarded, shirt unbuttoned and open, she was partially undressed before she could catch up with what was happening.

The searing kiss Maura pulled her into only served to render her completely thoughtless for the next few seconds as the doctor's hands roamed over her body. Moving from the detective's parted lips, Maura ran a line of kisses and nips up to her ear, "Hold on to the bar, sweetheart. I don't want you lose your balance."

Jane nodded as she watched the honey brunette run a wet line with her tongue down the length of exposed skin created by her opened shirt. She swallowed hard the fingers of Maura's right hand ran under the band her panties, "It's not too late," she said as she watched the dark brown eyes watching her.

"Oh yeah, it is," Jane whispered between pants. "Please," The pleading in her voice neither embarrassed her nor confused her. She wanted this, wanted Maura to take her.

In response, Maura grinned as she slowly slid the last layer between her and Jane down to the ground. Hazel eyes grazed over the sight before her, taking in all the indications of the detective's growing arousal. "So ready," she murmured before reaching forward from where she kneelt to run her fingers along all the places she had only thought of before.

"Oh God," Jane breathed out, hands gripping the bar behind her. "It's been a long time." She gasped as Maura's fingers worked her up even more. "Won't take long." She groaned but her eyes remained on the other woman, watching her.

"We'll have to make sure that doesn't happen again," Maura husked out as she leaned closer to Jane. "In fact," the grin on her face spread wider before she opened her mouth to run her tongue where her fingers had been just a moment before, "I'm going to make certain that doesn't happen again."

"Christ!" Despite herself, the detective's eyes fluttered shut and her head slammed back against the wall at the first brush of the doctor's tongue against her.

Maura pulled back to scoot closer and reposition for a better angle as her fingers worked slowly into Jane, giving even more to the panting and wanting woman. With a hum, the doctor leaned forward and began to lavish attention as her fingers worked in and out.

"Oh muh gawd!" A voice echoed through the restroom as two women entered, and Jane panicked. She tried to pull away but was kept in place by the honey brunette who refused to stop doing what she was doing. Caught between panic, need, and the want to not give herself away, Jane closed her eyes, bit her lip, and prayed she didn't make a sound until the two women left.

She concentrated on keeping her breathing steady and quiet as Maura concentrated on working Jane into even greater state of need while the two women used the facilities and talked.

"I mean, it's like, when are they _ever_ going to hookup, you know?" One woman said to the other.

"I know, right? Did you _see_ how Rizzoli was looking at Doctor Isles the other day? What was that? Monday when she came in to get the lab results? If Isles was coffee, Rizzoli would have drained that pot dry, if you know what I'm saying?" The two women were lab assistants, and they were clearly coming back from their lunch break.

Jane winced as Maura sped up her rhythm and decreased the pressure she was using with her mouth thus prolonging the inevitable as the two women continued to gossip on the other side of the stall door. Jane bit the inside of her cheek to stop the moan from escaping.

"I swear to God, Cat, those two are doing each other. There's just no way they can't be. I've never seen two people have as much eye sex as they two do." The sound of running water filled the space and the women's voice grew louder to talk over the sound.

"I don't think they are, but I think they want to be. But isn't Rizzoli Catholic?" Cat's voice roamed from the stall area toward the sinks.

Maura moved harder, angling her hand so that her fingers hit the spot just on the inside and front of Jane. The detective's knees buckled, and only Maura's free arm wrapped around the other women kept them both in place. Jane took in a slow, quiet, deep, long breath as she fought the growing tension on her lower body. As a means of distraction, she struggled to focus on what the other women were saying.

"So? I know plenty of Catholics that are gay or whatever. Look, all I'm saying is that they would make a really good couple. Come on, admit you. You think so, too."

"Well," the water stopped running. "to tell you the truth, Abby, I think they might be the only people in existence who don't know they would make a good couple. At the very least, I bet the sex would be _hot_."

A chorus of giggles erupted. Jane opened her eyes, looking toward the ceiling before glancing down to lock eyes with the hazel ones looking up at her. She swallowed, raising an eyebrow. She could see the amusement in the eyes watching her even as Maura continued her ministrations.

"Cat! I can't believe you'd say that. I mean, sure, Maura Isles _is_ a doctor, and, yeah, there are those rumors about her making Fiona Dunster pass out from that one night stand two years ago, but those were just… why are you looking at me like that?"

"Really?" Came the deadpan reply.

"Fine, Yes, the sex would probably be hot." A pause followed. "Crap, we better get back. If we're not there when Doctor Isles gets back, she'll skin us alive."

"Right. If we're lucky, she'll be late because she's off somewhere eating Jane for lunch."

Another chorus of chuckles rang out and then were muffled as the restroom door closed.

Increasing both her pressure and thrusts, Maura gave the little bit more Jane needed, and the detective groaned as she finally gave in to the pressing need that had been slowly building inside of her. She whimpered, drawing in gasping breaths of air, unable to do much more than whimper as Maura held her up and allowed her to take the moments she needed to let the aftershocks roll through her body.

"That was fun," the doctor whispered as she pulled Jane's underwear and pants up together over still rubbery legs.

"Uh-huh," Jane's eyes fluttered closed, and her hands would not let go of the bar behind her. "Can't stand."

"It's okay, sweetheart, I've got you." Maura stood, keeping an arm wrapped around Jane to steady her. "Why don't we get you to my office so you can sleep?"

"K." It was the only thing Jane could get out.

Quickly, Maura moved them both to her office, grateful they didn't run into anyone on the way. She settled Jane onto her sofa, draped the detective's jack over her as a blanket, and then returned to the bathroom to cleanup as the detective slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane woke slowly, taking in a deep breath as she opened her eyes and looked around. Maura's office was quiet. The only sound was the clicking of the keyboard as the doctor worked on reports.

From her vantage point on the sofa, the detective watched the other woman as she tried to decide what to do next. Where did they go from here? How could she have let this happen? What was she thinking? What now?

She slowly sat up, letting her jacket fall to the side as she rubbed at her eyes.

Maura glanced from her monitor. "How did you sleep?"

"Really well," Jane answered quietly. "Best sleep I think I've had in forever." She yawned, running a hand through her hair.

"You're welcome," came the smug response from the other woman.

"Yeah," the detective blushed, "About that. What… uh… what now?"

Maura stopped working and stood from her desk to walk to the sofa. She carefully sat down next to the dark haired woman sitting nervously in the middle of the seat. "What would you like to do?"

Jane blushed. She looked away for a moment before turning her gaze back to the doctor. "I want to do it again, but not in the bathroom and not so one sided. I mean," she blushed harder, voice cracking, "I don't want this to be a one night stand kind of thing."

"Good," Maura nodded. "Neither do I." She reached forward to claim one of Jane's hand in her own. "I'd like for it to not be a friends with benefits thing either."

"Yeah… no." Jane's eyes fell to their entwined hands. "That never works out. All or none, right?"

Honey brunette curls bounced as Maura nodded in the affirmative. "In this case, yes."

"Then, I'm all in, but give me a little time to get used to this before we start telling everyone and God. Is that okay?" The detective winced, suddenly worried and uncertain.

"Whatever we need to do, Jane." Maura smiled. "I'm glad you're not upset."

"I'm more upset that people have been talking about our love life behind our back. Cat and Abby better be happy I was busy when they walked in." Jane tried for a scowl, but her eyes were clearly laughing.

"Yes, well, I'll have to remember the phrase 'to skin one alive' for the next time I have to call one of them out. I'm rather displeased with them for that last remark anyway. They need to be more accurate if they're going to discuss our relationship." Maura gave Jane's hand a squeeze before standing to go back to her desk.

"What do you mean by that?" Jane stood, tucking in her shirt before pulling her blazer back on.

"I didn't have you for lunch," Maura stated matter-of-factly as she reclaimed her chair and turned back to her monitor. She gave a wicked smirk as she pointed out, "I had you for dessert."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you for taking a few to read this.<strong>


End file.
